


Clony one shots

by ChaosSexual



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Clay is too, Clony are life, Gen, Like theres gonna be so much angst, M/M, Other characters and relationships are gonna be added, Probably pining, This can be angsty im so sorry, Tony is amazing, also angst, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosSexual/pseuds/ChaosSexual
Summary: Give me ideas for the title! I was gonna call it Stories on cassette tapes or something to do with the mustang.OH AND PLEASE SEND REQUESTS/PROMPTS OR SCENES YOU WANT A CLONY TWIST ON!!You can even send me songs and I'll listen to them and do a clony one shot based off of it





	Clony one shots

**Author's Note:**

> So this first one is based off the scenes in season 2 where clay has a breakdown? If that makes sense from the vague detail and instead of justin who finds him, its Tony.

It's been hell.

If Clay had to pick a sentence to define the last 2 months, that would be it. Between the tapes and the trial, it's no wonder that hell is the best word for it.

At first, Clay had thought that Tony and him would be friends still after the whole ordeal, he gave himself hope that something would go back to the way it was before all this drama.... before Hannah even.

But it didn't happen, partly due to Clay's budding romance with Skye and partly because something happened with Tony in the summer that he didn't tell Clay about.

So yeah without the guy that's helped him through the whole tape ordeal, it's been a struggle. The others try to help but they don't get it at least not in the way that Tony and him do. Clay's struggles stemmed from the fact that that the girl he loves, loved? He doesn't know what tense to use anymore. Whilst Tony's stem from the fact that he was friends with Hannah and could've stopped her death.

So they're both more screwed up than everyone else. Which is why Clay thought they would've stayed close. The mutual understanding of each others pain and their history would've been the foundation of their friendship.

But it never happened. So Clay was left to deal with the mess that they all left behind, alone. 

The trial was probably why Clay could see Hannah, could talk to her, even if no one else could. She looked like she did before the Bryce incident happened, her hair was long, she was wearing her camo jacket and she didn't have that haunted look in her eyes. But her voice was as dead as it was in the tapes. Her voice is the same as the recording. The exact same phrases and tone used in the tapes were slipping through her tongue. An unstoppable force that he couldn't help but listen to. There were moments where Clay would discover new things about Hannah and she would be there, almost as a challenge, to see him break even more.

It all came to a head on a friday night. 

Clay's stress levels were high enough with the court case and he went home and his mother seemed to want to know about it. But she doesn't get the fact that he doesn't want to talk about it with her because she doesn't get it. So he ran upstairs and sat on the bed, with the only company being Hannah's ghost repeating what she said on tape 12 when he asked for the truth. He turned over and tried to block it out. She kept getting louder, filling the empty spaces in his mind with her truth. So Clay did what he wanted to do for a while...

He cried.

He cried until he couldn't see anything and he couldn't breathe.

If Clay was aware of his surroundings, he would have noticed the boy with the slicked back hair and leather jacket creeping through his window. He would've seen the boy look around in the dark for Clay and he may have seen the gentle concern in his eyes.

"Clay?" The boy asked, flickering the lamp on, letting the warm glow fill the room.

"Hey buddy. Talk to me" the boy gently sat on the bed and touched the shoulder of the shaking boy. Clay went still and turned around, peering into the eyes of the guy he's lost connection with.

"Tony?" 

"Hey compañero" Tony smiled gently, trying to soothe the clearly sad boy in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Clay quickly sat up and rubbed the tears that lingered in his eyes away. 

"That doesn't matter. What happened?" Tony implored.

"Nothing, just everything getting to me, ya know?" Clay did that mod thing that meant he would not like to talk about it.

"Clay -"

"No Tony! Leave it!" Clay said sharply and Tony leant back in shock because Clay has only shouted at him a couple of times before and the last time was when he found out what happened to Jessica.

"You busy at the moment?" Tony asked, out of the blue.

"Y-Yeah." Clay replied.

"Follow me." With that instruction, Tony climbed back out of the window and disappeared from Clay's sight. Clay sighed and went to follow him through the window. 

He found Tony by his car and they got in, both of them doing it in silence, not willing to break content silence that always happens in the car.

Tony drove them to the cliff, switching the car off and walking to the fence. Clay stared at him before following him out, shivering out in the cold. 

They both looked out to the city finding the lights breathtaking and peaceful.

"I won't make you talk if you don't want to" Tony spoke quietly.

"I know." Clay replied, still staring out across the cliff.

"But I am here for you. Just because I have shit to deal with, doesn't mean that I won't make time for you." Tony looked at Clay when he said this, to reaffirm his point.

"What happened to us Tony? I don't get what changed." Clay's voice broke as he spoke.

"I fucked up Clay." Tony admitted.

"What happened?" Clay asked in shock.

"Remember that guy who my brothers and I beat up?" 

"Y-yeah of course. He messed with your sister."

"Yeah well. Turns out it wasn't a smart thing to do because he pressed charges. So I had to go to court-mandated anger management classes." Tony admitted.

"Oh shit Tony." Clay stared at Tony.

"Yeah. So now I've got these classes to attend to help my anger issues"

"That's bullshit. You don't have any." Clay spat.

"Well tell that to the judge." Tony chuckled.

"Would it even change anything if I did?" Clay asked.

"Probably not."

"Well fuck them." Tony chuckled at that.

"Wow buddy, you really like that word now, don't cha?" Clay broke out a smile and a breathy laugh.

Maybe, just maybe, these two broken souls that are content with each other, could find a way to help each other heal from the whole tragedy that is Hannah Baker.


End file.
